The present disclosure relates to a gene classifying method, a gene classifying program, and a gene classifying device, and more particularly, to a technical field of utilizing a gene expression level obtained using a bioassay bed.
In the past, a technique was known which measures gene expression levels of genes expressed in a sample cell using an amount of complementary strands formed by mRNA extracted from the sample cell or cDNA thereof and nucleic acid probes as an indicator (for example, see JP-A-2008-82876).
The gene expression levels are compared with each other between different cells or different times under different conditions and a difference thereof is extracted and analyzed, thereby exhibiting usefulness thereof. As an aspect of analyzing a gene expression level, however, there is a need for classifying genes on the basis of temporal variations of the gene expression levels.
However, there is currently no criterion for the temporal variations of the gene expression levels used to classify the genes into categories. Even when the criterion exists but two different genes are compared out of several ten thousands of genes, all possible combinations should be compared, which is inefficient.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a gene classifying method, a gene classifying program, and a gene classifying device, which can simply classify genes on the basis of temporal variations of gene expression levels.